1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) and driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a PDP and driving method thereof to identify address electrodes by colors and to differently start the supplying of voltage in an address period to reduce ElectroMagnetic Interference (EMI).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel displays such as Liquid Crystal Displays (Lcds), Field Emission Displays (FEDs), and PDPs have been actively developed. The PDPs are advantageous over the other flat panel displays in regard to their high luminance, high luminous efficiency, and wide viewing angle. Accordingly, the PDPs are being highlighted as substitutes for conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs) for large-screen displays of more than 40 inches.
Electrodes of a PDP are in a matrix format, and in detail, the PDP has address electrodes in the column direction, and scan electrodes and sustain electrodes in the row direction. A discharge space at a point where an address electrode crosses the scan and sustain electrodes forms a discharge cell.
The above-noted PDP is driven according to a reset period, an address period, and a sustain period with respect to time. In the reset period, the discharge cells are reset in order to stably perform an address operation on the discharge cells. In the address period, an address voltage is supplied to the discharge cells that are to be turned on (i.e., the addressed discharge cells) to accumulate wall charges on the discharge cells so as to select the discharge cells that are to be turned on and the discharge cells that are not to be turned on. In the sustain period, a discharge for actually displaying images on the addressed discharge cells is performed by supplying a sustain pulse.
In general, a scan voltage of Vscan is supplied to the scan electrodes sequentially in an address period. When the scan voltage is supplied to one scan electrode, an address voltage is selectively supplied to the address electrodes to address desired discharge cells. In a sustain period, a sustain pulse is supplied to the scan electrodes and the sustain electrodes to discharge the addressed discharge cells and display images.
A discharge cell generally displays one of Red, Green, and Blue (RGB) colors. The address electrodes respectively manage one of the RGB colors. A scan voltage of Vscan is supplied to the scan electrode and an address voltage of Va is concurrently supplied to the address electrode in the address period. In this instance, discharge cells are not addressed as soon as the scan voltage of Vscan and the address voltage of Va are supplied to the scan and address electrodes, but the discharge cells are discharged after a discharge delay time to emit light and be addressed while the scan voltage of Vscan and the address voltage of Va are supplied to the scan and address electrodes. The discharge time is different for each discharge cell for displaying RGB.
In general, the discharge delay by a discharge cell with a green phosphor is the longest, the discharge delay by a discharge cell with a red phosphor is next to the longest, and the discharge delay by a discharge cell with a blue phosphor is relatively the shortest.
The above-noted addressing method generates EMI because voltages are concurrently supplied to many electrodes, and the discharge cells are not discharged at the same time because discharge delays of the discharge cells representing red, green, and blue are different, and hence, no red, green, and blue light is emitted concurrently so that it is difficult to display natural color at a pixel.
The information provided above is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, unless explicitly described to the contrary, it should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.